Neko!
by Uphill Both Ways
Summary: A scientific experiment leaves Izaya in a very strange predicament, especially when Shizuo finds out. Shizuo/Neko!Izaya Oneshot.


No.

No, _no_, _**NO**_—this was _not_ happening.

"_WHAT_?!"

Izaya stood, frozen partially in disbelief, partially in anger, but mostly in denial. Shinra rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, looking anywhere but in his friend's eyes. "Relax, it's only _temporary_—"

"Yeah, and your _life_ is going to be _severely_ temporary if you don't fix this!" Izaya was beyond frustrated, waking up and finding out that your _underground doctor_ friend had tested an _experiment_ on you—well, it wasn't exactly enthralling. Shinra flushed and trembled slightly at Izaya's show of anger, he'd never seen the man be so outright with frustration, and certainly never had Izaya raise his voice to him before.

Though, Izaya had every right to be upset.

"It'll go away on it's own in a day! And I swear there's no permanent damage," Shinra promised shakily, reasserting himself steadily. Izaya snorted, obviously displeased, but had calmed down a bit. The brunette opted to do several turns in front of the full-length mirror in Shinra's room, scrutinizing his new extremities curiously. He stopped in mid-spin, parka fluttering from momentum, and shot Shinra an incredulous glare, "You can't swear that if _I'm_ the first test subject."

Shinra opened his mouth to protest, but Izaya continued, seeming to shrug off the whole incident, "What kind of weird shit are planning on doing with this anyway? Going to take over the world with feline minions?" Izaya smirked at the mirror. "Or do you have some neko-fetish?" Shinra flushed again, but stood firmly as he glared at the brunette. The informant tugged experimentally at one of the fluffy appendages atop his head, wincing when foreign pain flashed down his spine.

"Science. That's all there is to it. Now, if you'd kindly leave, I have some business to attend to. Thank you for your cooperation." The doctor went businesslike suddenly, not revealing his true intentions though he knew Izaya saw right through him. The brunette looked sideways at him, pouted mockingly, and meandered merrily over to the front door. "_Tsk_ _tsk_, Shinra-kun, throwing your guest out so rudely? I was expecting a nice picnic, too. Oh well, I guess it can wait until next time—" the informants expression hardened with his back faced to the doctor, "-there better not _be_ a next time." And with a huff and some muttering about _'cooperation blackmail'_, Izaya Orihara strolled from the apartment, and slammed Shinra's front door shut.

* * *

Once the brunette reached the exit to the apartment complex, he swung the hood to his jacket over his head firmly. Luckily the length of his parka covered any evidence of the protuberance from the base of his spine, though it took some effort to keep the furry accessories on his head from poking out oddly from underneath the hood. Izaya made sure no one could see any trace of Shinra's experiment, and began his brisk walk home.

A cat. _Cat_. That's the creature Izaya closely resembled now, as he paced slyly through the offending crowds, dodging as much impact with the bustling people as possible. Izaya's new appendages were actually quite sore to the touch, and he was still unused to the fluffy obtrusions. A lengthy black tail protruded from the base of his spine just above the waistline of his jeans, and two charcoal feline ears shifted anxiously on his skull. Not to mention the informant kept accidentally biting himself with the extra sharp incisors in his jaw. The only other things that had changed slightly were his eyes, getting wider and more dilated and sharp in color than they were before.

Izaya hurried down the last stretch of streets before his apartment, thanking whatever was out there for his current success in navigating seamlessly home so far.

"_Iiii-zaaaa-ya-kuuuun_…"

Izaya's hope sunk as the familiar voice drawled from behind his back.

The informant spun carefully on his heels as to avoid exposure, then gave the blond man a signature smirk while evaluating any possible exits. He wasn't going to bother fighting, as nice as the temptation sounded; the risk of disclosure to his current state was too great. He would never live it down if Shizuo caught him like this.

"Hey, Shizu-chan, you know I'd love to stay and play with you all night but sadly I've got more important things to do," Izaya tried, dashing to his right as an avenue of escape appeared. Shizuo expected the brunette to run away, shooting his arm out before the words finished leaving the man's mouth and grasping the man's parka firmly. Izaya yelped, the tip of his tail had been roughly pinched in the blond's grasp and unfamiliar pain shot up his body. The look of confusion on Shizuo didn't last long; he opted to slam the brunette against the nearest wall instead of wondering at the man's gasp of pain from an unknown injury. Though it did bother Shizuo slightly.

_But only because he's my prey and shouldn't be allowed to get killed by anyone else_, Shizuo decided firmly, stomping over to where the informant lay pitifully on the concrete. The blond found this strange as well, usually the ecstatic brunette bounced back immediately from an attack like that, instead Izaya groaned as he attempted to rise.

White was clearing from his vision, the waves of _unexpected pain_ crashed through Izaya's nervous system after being tossed into the stone wall. His back and head throbbed especially, and the informant could only guess at the new additions to his body which were frustratingly sore. At no point had Shinra said anything about extreme tenderness. Izaya struggled to support his weight on his elbows, until a strong arm lifted him off the ground and pinned him painfully against the stone wall. His backbone collided heavily with the wall and another sound of pain wrenched its way from the informant's throat.

Shizuo was starting to feel slightly concerned against his will. He didn't like that _his_ louse was in so much pain and it wasn't his own doing. This frustration led him to push the struggling man harder against the surface of the stones. Izaya let out a strangled gasp, the strange sound caused Shizuo to momentarily space out, giving the brunette the perfect opportunity to attack. Wearily, Izaya flicked out his blade, slicing it half-heartedly against his rival's torso.

Izaya stumbled from the blond's grasp as the bodyguard recoiled, hissing at the light infliction. The brunette dashed clumsily to the right, aiming for the next labyrinth of alleys. Shizuo, regaining his composure, growled angrily and aimed to latch onto the base of the informant's parka, causing the brunette to lose his balance and land heavily on the ground, another wave of searing pain cascaded through his spine unexpectedly. Shizuo looked in surprise down to his hand, feeling an unexpectedly smooth material in his grasp rather than the coarse fur on Izaya's coat.

The blond man looked at the charcoal tail in utmost confusion, trailing his vision up the extension and seeing where it disappeared into the exposed base of Izaya's back. The informant, meanwhile, hissed in pain as his delicate tail was yanked on. He supported his weight on his forearms and knees, his backside being lifted up by Shizuo's painful grasp on the tail, making him look absolutely pitiful.

"What the hell…" Shizuo mumbled, loosening his grip on the furry limb. An idea sparked in his mind, and pushing aside Izaya's swats at his hands, Shizuo yanked the fluffy hood from the brunette's head, exposing disheveled hair and two twitching, cobalt feline ears pressed down irritatingly against the man's skull. Izaya's chin was still pressed into the rough ground, Shizuo now straddling his waist after ripping the hood from his head and staring at the back of Izaya's head in disbelief. The brunette's shirt was riding up on his stomach uncomfortably, his navel making contact with the stony concrete as the blond poked at his appendages with childish curiosity; anger seemed to have melted away.

Izaya sighed pointedly, his initial stoic voice pitched upwards in pain when his ears were clasped harshly. "Nngh, _Shizuo_—stop!" The brunette writhed underneath the blond's weight, trying desperately for escape as agony burned his nerves with every touch to the feline accessories. Shizuo's eyes widened as his actual name was uttered in pain, realizing the source of the brunette's malady. A smirk twitched its way onto the bodyguard's face, enjoying the upperhand. "What if I don't want to?" The blond suggested, tugging once more on the sleek tail and feeling a spasm of pain wrack the informant's body. He almost felt bad. Almost.

Izaya didn't really want to give in and beg for his freedom, but hell, he was already in a humiliating situation and just wanted to get home. If it wasn't for the sheer agony of his new limbs, this would be a completely different story. "Shizuo, _please_, if I had a say in this I would definitely be kicking your ass right now—" another tug and the brunette winced, "but due to circumstances I can't. All I want is to get home."

Shizuo had to admit that he was impressed that the stubborn brunette was shedding some of his infamous pride, but he was having fun watching the informant squirm under his touch, it was rather arousi—_whoa_. The blond halted his train of thought, denying his sudden desire. It just had to be the thrill of controlling a vulnerable Izaya…so helpless…writhing beneath him…arching up indirectly into his crotch…he could do anything he wanted to him...—Shizuo mentally slapped himself. He did _not_ swing that way, and he _definitely_ did not swing at Izaya. Even if he did look adorable.

The blond retracted himself from the informant's back, willing the blush to go down from his cheeks and letting a surprised informant off the ground. Izaya erected himself from the pavement cautiously, watching Shizuo warily. Free from the shadows of his hood, Shizuo could see the new vibrancy in the man's abnormal crimson orbs, seeming to glow in the dim afternoon light, and small rivulets of blood dripping from self-inflicted wounds on the man's lips. Shizuo wasn't sure if it was the erotic sight of the flushed neko-Izaya in front of him, or some kind of illness that made him delusional, but the blond bodyguard swooped the brunette over his shoulder, earning another surprised yelp and several fists to his back.

"If you want to go to your apartment, then we'll go to your apartment," the bodyguard decided, carrying a protesting Izaya over his shoulder. After several futile attempts to wrench himself from the stronger man's grasp, Izaya let out a sigh of defeat, ears slicked back against his head and tail twitching in irritation. "Hey, Shizzy, why are you coming? I can walk myself." The brunette received no answer. He pouted cutely at the blond, though he couldn't see, "Are you planning my death then?" Again, he was met with a stony silence. Then, an idea crossed his mind.

As they neared the apartment building, Izaya moved his tail with concentration, sliding it sensually along Shizuo's jaw, around his throat, through his hair, across his cheeks…Shizuo growled, the soft caresses pooling at his groin to Izaya's ignorance. With a firm slap to the ass, Izaya yelped and ceased his movements briefly. The blond ground his teeth together in anticipation; the brunette would regret his actions even more, later.

Izaya recognized the stairs to his apartment as Shizuo started climbing up them, moving his tail with now practiced precision around the waistband of the blond's trousers in an attempt to get the man to drop him. The furry tail slid inside the rim, brushing against the skin of Shizuo's thigh and trailing closer and closer to the man's temporarily hidden erection. Shizuo growled and Izaya smirked, expecting to be thrown away with disgust, but was shocked when instead Shizuo kicked the door open to his apartment and threw Izaya none-too-gently on the sofa.

When the stars faded from his vision, Izaya heard the slamming of his front door, but Shizuo's form was still approaching him. "Er…Shizzy-chan…" Izaya questioned nervously, still in no position to fight or defend himself accurately. The blond squatted in beside the plush sofa, mocha eyes boring with an unknown intensity into Izaya's confused spheres. "Shut up." Izaya did.

"I don't know what kind of shit you got into for this-" Shizuo flicked an ear, "-but I don't really care."

"Then what do you wa—" Shizuo cut Izaya off with his lips smashed against the brunette's. After he pulled away, the blond continued, "And I _really_ don't know why I want to do _that_ instead of rip you apart limb from limb-"

"Charming."

A warning glare and the informant shut up again, "-but again, it doesn't really matter." Shizuo concluded matter-of-factly. Izaya didn't have any warning before he was lifted bridal style into the blond's slender arms as he was relocated to the bedroom and strewn unceremoniously across his bed. A whimper of pain escaped the brunette's lips, clenching his eyes shut and gritting his teeth to avoid any other signs of weakness. Then his mattress dipped under the weight of another, and Izaya opened his wide eyes to gape at the blond who was now above him, staring at him with an intensity Izaya hadn't known the man to possess.

Cool fingers threaded through Izaya's where his hands rested on either side of his head, and his legs parted around Shizuo's knees, effectively pinned down. "Wait, Shizzy-chan, I don—" the brunette's words were cut short again as soft lips pressed against his, the breath catching in his throat at the sudden tenderness in the action. Izaya stared blankly at the ceiling after Shizuo removed his lips from Izaya's, trailing his mouth down the informant's throat and murmuring into the pale skin, causing small vibrations that thundered through the brunette's chest in a flurry of emotions. "Izaya…do you _really_ hate me?"

The seriousness in such a childish question shook Izaya, mostly because he wasn't even sure—of course he had _claimed_ to hate the violent man, and for a time he was sure that he did. But the lack of disgust or resistance after Shizuo's ministrations made the answer seem a little blurry. He definitely didn't mind the tongue grazing his collarbone, or the hand that moved itself down to his waist and under his shirt—but the knee that rubbed against his crotch was becoming a problem. No—no, _no_, _**no**_! Izaya was _not_ aroused— Izaya _couldn't_ feel anything rather than animosity for the unreasonable blond, he was above humans, _especially_ Shizuo—but his arguments seemed to be dwindling quickly as his belt was undone and a smooth hand traveled lower and _lower_….

"_NO_!" Izaya struggled suddenly against his captor; the shocked man releasing his grip on the brunette's trapped hand, and loosening his grasp on his erection. The informant flushed and locked his hands on top of Shizuo's, halting the hand that had been pumping his length. Izaya gritted his teeth, on _one_ side he was beginning to want more—the previous heat in his stomach dripping deliciously towards his shaft, but on the _other_ side his stubborn pride was kicking in. The brunette suddenly yearned for his knife—the cool metal soothed his nerves—but it was left in the alley.

Shizuo didn't seem to like the sudden resistance and reasserted his dominance, leaning forward, nipping the informant's sensitive ear and pinning the slender arms back against the sheets. Izaya struggled some, and sunk his own teeth into the bare flesh of Shizuo's neck, fangs drawing blood to stain the clear skin. Shizuo grimaced in pain, and placed a hand against Izaya's throat and causing the brunette to splutter back onto the bed with the blond's blood laced across his lips. For a moment they stared at each other, fluffy charcoal ears downcast on either side of Izaya's glowing face and Shizuo's frown fading slightly when he was able to identify the sliver of fear in the man's narrowed eyes.

"Izaya…I'm not going to try and hurt you," Shizuo whispered slowly, the softness in his tone surprising even him. The flush on Izaya's face showed his embarrassment, and he _Ch'd_ faintly, glancing to the side to avoid the blond's gaze. He didn't like being read so easily or being so _vulnerable_—it almost sickened him. The brunette was contradicting his own thoughts on his feelings for the bodyguard above him when the blond's mouth slid over his own again, and a tongue brushed his lips, asking for entrance. Izaya gave in.

The informant deepened the kiss, moving his head to a different angle to apply more pressure to his partner's mouth, tongues dancing around each other and exploring the other. Izaya's arms hooked around Shizuo's neck, locking them together. Shizuo slid his arms around the smaller frame; one hand traveling down the brunette's back, causing shudders to spasm down the man's body and sigh into the kiss. The hand gently traced the length of black tail; the tender caresses on the sensitive appendage caused more pleasurable shivers through the man's torso.

Breaking the kiss, Shizuo flipped the brunette onto his stomach so that he was supporting himself on elbows and knees, tail swaying indecisively in the air. Izaya turned to question the blond, cheek pressing into the mattress before Shizuo swept the pants that hung loosely on the informant's waist. Izaya blushed and attempted to move back into a sitting position, but two firm hands grasped his waist and held his ass aloft in the air. The black tail moved instinctively to cover the exposed entrance, but Shizuo swept it aside softly. Izaya didn't think he could grow a darker shade of red, his cheeks burned as Shizuo got a clear sight of his body, embarrassment of their positions was becoming _too much_ and—_Ooh_.

Izaya's body shuddered involuntarily as something warm and wet slithered around his hole. Shizuo's tongue darted around teasingly, causing the brunette to shiver and squirm with the strange feeling. Izaya's toes clenched and his nails dug into the sheets as the strange and somewhat disgusting sensation became more and more addicting. The brunette writhed when the tongue slipped into his entrance, preparing him erotically. "_Nggggahhh_, Shizu_oohh_—_hnnn_," The brunette almost didn't recognize the sounds coming from his throat, the strange sensations halting his thought process.

Shizuo absolutely _adored_ the way Izaya was squirming under him, rolling his hips back to get more from the addicting feeling of the tongue, and moaning his name almost incoherently. Smirking into the informant's behind, the blond gave one last swirl of his tongue then pulled away. Izaya whimpered at the loss of contact, too eager to repress his disappointment. The delectable ass swayed pointedly at Shizuo, and the blond groaned in irritation and impatience as he slipped his own pants off. Izaya gyrated enthusiastically against Shizuo's now exposed length, earning a rough groan from the blond.

Deciding that his counterpart was taking _much too long_, Izaya sprung and flipped their positions, hovering over Shizuo who was now lying on his back and staring with confusion at the smirking brunette. "_Nnn_, taking too long, Shizzy-chan," The informant explained positioning himself above the bodyguard's erection. Shizuo noticed a moment too late what Izaya planned on doing before the brunette slammed down onto Shizuo's erection. The blond gasped and forced his hips to stay glued to the mattress as the tight heat invited him, only Izaya's look of unadulterated pain kept him from moving yet. "Ngh, _m-moron_ use l-lubrication," Shizuo scolded, bringing his lips to meet with Izaya's in the only form of comfort he knew.

Izaya breathed in deeply away from the kiss, the pain had somewhat sobered him and he mentally berated himself for rushing, but he wasn't about to back down now. With fierce determination and utter will-power, Izaya lifted his hips up, rocked them a little to switch the angle, and slammed down again on Shizuo's length. Shizuo fell back down against the mattress as Izaya worked from above him, slipping his thighs up from Shizuo's member, then harshly back down, Shizuo rising up to meet his thrusts, the pattern soon becoming rhythmical. Izaya's expression clouded with lust and pleasure as his prostate was struck from a new angle, leveling himself and slamming down again while brilliant sensations raced down his sides.

Shizuo's blurry vision cleared from the immense amount of white just long enough to see Izaya's flushed face, hair disheveled and clinging attractively to his forehead, brilliant eyes hazed over and charcoal ears up to attention while the tail waved invisible designs in the air. The image alone almost sent Shizuo over the edge. The thrusts became harder and more erratic, Shizuo grunting animalisticly and Izaya mewling in pleasure as the bliss intensified. Shizuo palmed Izaya's neglected erection, pre-cum sliding messily from the tip, moving into Shizuo's hand with every downward thrust of the brunette's hips and creating beautiful friction.

The slapping of flesh on flesh and the primitive moans on the bed filled the otherwise silent room; a keening gasp ricocheted off the walls as the feline brunette reached his climax, the voice of his partner driving Shizuo into release as well.

Izaya lost the ability to support his own weight, collapsing heavily onto Shizuo's chest and shakily moving himself from Shizuo's soft member. Perspiration glittered on their bodies from the light captured in the window, and the blond's arms encircled the brunette's damp waist, pressing him closer to Shizuo's chest. The beating of the heart underneath was mesmerizing, lulling Izaya into drowsiness as the blond's free hand ran through his hair soothingly.

Shizuo stared blankly at the ceiling for a long while afterwards, Izaya already drifted into sleep. Conflicting emotions coursed through his mind and confused him even more. The blond sighed; the afternoon light had dissolved into a quilt of darkness as he watched. The hand in Izaya's hair ceased in its movements, and a sudden exhaustion enveloped the blond and he decided to sort things out in the morning. Until then, he'd fall asleep with the rhythm of his heartbeat and Izaya's purring as a lullaby.

* * *

**I don't know if it's just me, but I love some Neko-Izaya.**


End file.
